


Just a Disney Thing

by Coil



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :))), Alternate Universe - Actors, As you do, Crossdressing, Disney AU, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are disney princes at disney world, M/M, Mild Language, Princes & Princesses, background wonwoo/mingyu, basically all fluff, chapters are way too long I apologise, disney au I guess, kind of insta-love (sorry not sorry), lots of fluff, love at first sight? debatably, not really much plot - I'm just being soft tbh, some drinking and tipsiness but honestly it's all pg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coil/pseuds/Coil
Summary: When Jeonghan auditioned to be a Prince at Disney World, he hadn’t expected to actually land himself the role. Yet, here he was, labouring away in his so-called “Prince Training” whilst indiscreetly loathing/pining over Seungcheol, the resident Prince Eric of the resort.God, what had he gotten himself into?





	1. Always be a Gentleman

Jisoo tried his best to stifle his giggles, tugging his lips between his teeth.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan snapped, his face and neck burning up with embarrassment. In retrospect, he knew asking Jisoo to drive him to training was a bad idea. The boy had been grinning like a child from the moment they’d set foot in his car. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Jisoo defended, keeping his eyes on the road. Jeonghan scoffed, crossing his arms and gritting his jaw. “… your Highness.” He punched the younger in the shoulder, earning a short whine followed by a chuckle. 

“Don’t even go there, asshole,” he spat. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” Jisoo wiped the corner of his eye with the pad of his thumb, still snickering to himself. Jeonghan sneered, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. He resisted the urge to strangle the boy until his face turned purple – instead choosing to stare at the roof of the car with a groan at his lips.

He’d attended the Disney audition on impulse. As an underqualified college drop-out, without so much as a qualification to his name, Jeonghan had been desperately scavenging the internet in search of employment. He was barely keeping up with the rent, struck with remorse every time Jisoo had to cover it. It was only when all hope seemed lost, that he finally made his way to the ‘actors wanted’ tab. 

The Disney World open casting call had popped up almost immediately. In hindsight, Jeonghan probably should have considered the implications of what “Face-character casting” meant. Having squandered his other options, he sent in his application without a second thought. The audition had felt melodramatic and humiliating – though not entirely unenjoyable. As a musical theatre drop-out, he did have some experience when it came to acting. After an afternoon of dancing his butt off and acting his heart out, the audition was over.

He heard back from them the following day.

 _‘We are happy to inform that our casting directors have decided to offer you a two-year contract as face-character Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty.’_  

Jeonghan admitted to having made a good profusion of errors in his lifetime – but he could honestly say with a hand upon his heart that he’d never regretted a decision so much in his entire life. The thought of dressing up in such effeminate clothing, prancing about Disney World with a cape over his shoulders was enough to make him gag. Talk about humiliation. What if someone he knew came to visit the park? Or worse – what if his parents found out?

They arrived at the studio parking lot just in time. Jeonghan felt his heart fall to his stomach. He knew he was in no position to back out of his contract now. He needed the money – more importantly, this was the only job he’d managed to snag in the last six months. For the sake of his dignity, and for the sake of his wallet, he had to persevere.

“Good luck out there,” Jisoo chimed, his senseless grin still plastered across his face. “Knock ‘em dead!”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thanks…”

He made his way out of the car, taking a moment to stare up at the studio lot. He breathed a soft sigh in an attempt to calm his nerves, taking a moment to fix his hair. Heck, if he was really going through with this, he might as well do his best. 

The lobby was bustling with life, choreographers and actors alike whisking through performance manuscripts as they hurried down the hallways. The sickeningly sweet chime of classic Disney songs fluttered through every wall, serenading the squeak of rusty costume racks being wheeled up and down the building – each one adorning cherry-plump princess gowns and tacky mascot suits. It was an atmosphere of professionalism tainted with an icing-sugar coat of childish demeanour. 

He signed in at the reception desk, the woman behind the counter directing him towards a cascading set of hallways. “Studio 439A on the left,” she’d said briskly, before leaving him to fend for himself. Swallowing his daze, Jeonghan marshalled the courage to try and find the training room.

They’d called it ‘Prince Training’ – a crash course on everything he needed to know on how to be the perfect Disney Prince. The idea was fairly nauseating. He wondered if the trainer would be kind enough to let him slack a little. At any rate, he prayed they weren’t too much like him – he could barely stand one of himself as it was. 

It took five minutes of wandering the labyrinth of indistinguishable hallways before Jeonghan realised he had no idea where he was. The Studios didn’t appear to be in chronological order, ranging from 1092 to 45. He stopped in his tracks, rubbing the sides of his temple with a bitter grumble. What a horrendous start to the day.

“You lost, Princess?”

 Jeonghan flinched, turning on his heels to see a broad-shouldered, handsome young man with dark hair and a warm gaze standing behind him – a playful puppy-dog smile across his lips. 

“Ball gown fitting room’s upstairs,” he said. 

Jeonghan scoffed. “Been spying on the girls changing, have you?”

The stranger chuckled, his chocolaty eyes growing soft. His voice was low and smooth as butter. Despite his irritation, Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel a little flustered over his sharp jawline and strong features. “You’re kind of feisty for a Princess, aren’t you?” 

“Piss off,” Jeonghan spat, turning to walk with haste down the hallway. He didn’t have time to waste on dickheads like _this_ guy. Even if he was kind of cute.

“Hey, I’m kidding,” the man called, his footsteps following shortly behind him. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, finding his placid laughter was both charming and nauseating. “Would you slow down for a second? You’re going the wrong way.”

He stopped reluctantly, turning to face the man again. He tried to ignore the smirk playing on the corner of the stranger’s mouth. “Excuse me?”

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Studio 439A’s down that way.”

Jeonghan blinked his eyes, crossing his slender arms over his chest. “How’d you know I was--”

“Training, right?” he said. “Haven’t seen you around – figured you were one of the new Princes.” The man’s eyes trailed up and down his body, seemingly admiring his lean figure. “You certainly look the part, anyway.”

Jeonghan swallowed the lump in his throat, his brow arching. “You usually this friendly or am I just special?”

The man chuckled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. His oversized sweatshirt almost managed to hide his remarkably toned shoulders. “Can I walk you to your Studio?”

“You can try,” Jeonghan said, already taking off down the opposing end of the hallway. Alas, his attempts to ditch the man had failed. “You know, stalking is a criminal offence.”

The man jogged over to walk beside him. Jeonghan could feel his gaze staring holes into the side of his skull. “So, does that beautiful face of yours come with a name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said as if it would lessen the man’s advances.

“Well,” the stranger muttered, shrugging his shoulders, “if you’d rather I call you Princess, then I’m all for it.”

Jeonghan winced, shuddering at the thought. “Don’t be such a prick.”

The other snickered. “I’m Choi Seungcheol, by the way.”

“I didn’t ask.” He took a short glance over at Seungcheol, trying his best not to find him deviously attractive. Admittedly, perhaps Jeonghan was being a little cold. If his morning hadn’t been so tiresome, perhaps he’d have appreciated the man’s friendly nature. “And for the record, it’s Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol echoed, his voice soft and mellow. “Cute." 

“I know,” he said, earning a laugh from the other. Jeonghan, despite feeling rather infuriated, couldn’t help his curiosity. “So, what is it you do here? Other than stalking and harassing people, obviously.”

“I’m an actor,” Seungcheol replied. “Face-character, actually. Prince Eric of ‘The Little Mermaid’, if you can believe it.”

Jeonghan gave him the once-over, examining his charming smile and dewy doe-eyes. It really didn’t surprise him.

“And what about you?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan fought the urge to cringe, scrunching his nose in distaste. “I’m… Prince Phillip… from Sleeping Beauty.” The notion itself made him wince with embarrassment.

Seungcheol hummed in contemplation. “Interesting. Personally, I think Aurora suits you better.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “Asshole… you’re lucky you’re so hot, or I’d have punched you by now.”

“So you think I’m hot?” Seungcheol said, his voice peaked with interest. 

“Well…” Jeonghan turned his head towards him, unsurprised to see a cocky grin upon the other’s face. He instinctively huffed, rolling his eyes in discontent. “You’d be more attractive if you were less of a dick." 

They arrived at the studio with a minute or so to spare. Seungcheol rested his shoulder against the doorframe, crossing his arms with a debonair smile. “In you go, your highness. No need to thank me, just doing my civic duty.”

“Does your mouth ever stop talking?”

“Sometimes,” Seungcheol replied, “when it’s busy doing other things.” Jeonghan shook his head disapprovingly, fiddling with a strand of his hair to hide the slight rosy flush on his cheeks. This man was truly something else. “I’ve got to get to work, so I’ll see you around.”

Jeonghan hummed half-heartedly. “Yeah, don’t count on it.” Seungcheol’s lips formed a soft pout. Despite how much this man got under his skin, his expression was sweet and undeniably adorable. Jeonghan arched his brow, before coyly scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry…yeah, thanks for the directions, by the way. I… appreciate it.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “You’re welcome, your Highness.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Jeonghan warned, letting the man open the door for him. Seungcheol waited for him to disappear into the Studio before slinking off down the hallway.

Perhaps this whole experience wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

* * *

 

Jeonghan’s trainer was a fellow actor at the resort – Kim Mingyu. He was friendly enough; tall, lean muscled, and without an ounce of fat on his well-toned body. He was impeccably kind, despite Jeonghan’s refusal to do more than twelve push-ups. Furthermore, he seemed to understand his financial situation as if it were his own.

“Yeah, before I became a face-character, I worked in fur for a little over minimum wage,” Mingyu said, as he waited for Jeonghan to finish ~~pretending to~~ tie his shoe-laces. “You’re lucky you got given Prince Phillip so fast. I played Beast for literally half a year before they cast me as Gaston.”

Jeonghan snickered. “I’m assuming that’s considered an improvement.”

Mingyu shrugged. “Yeah, kind of. More income, more fans. Could do without the muscle padding though. Man, that shit gets hot in the summer.” Eventually, Jeonghan managed to pull himself to his feet, sighing deeply as Mingyu clapped a hand over his shoulder. “So _, ‘Prince Phillip’_ –  how much do you know about ballroom dancing?”

He grumbled, running his tongue along his teeth. “Why don’t you just kill me now…”

Thus began Yoon Jeonghan’s descent into madness.

Due to a lack of a female dance partner, Mingyu’s demonstrations were conducted via an uncharismatic broomstick – a prop stolen from the art department. He made leading the dance look utterly effortless, elegant but sturdy spins meeting long and confident strides. The fluttering ballroom music playing from the CD player complemented his graceful movements perfectly. Jeonghan could almost imagine Mingyu dressed up as Prince Charming on a polished marble dance floor, his strong shoulders adorning a velvet suit and golden cuffs.

Jeonghan was no stranger to dancing. He had done elements of jazz during his time at Performing arts school. However, after witnessing Mingyu’s flawless demonstration, his confidence in his own abilities seemed to drop significantly. He tried his best to follow along, counting each step tentatively. Yet, despite his efforts, he was off time and unbalanced. No matter how hard he concentrated, the movements seemed to jumble in his head, not falling short of completely incoherent. It was almost infuriating – how simple Mingyu made each movement look whilst he could barely remember a portion of the dance. 

Mingyu remained patient, much to Jeonghan’s gratitude. 

About three hours had passed before someone came knocking on the studio door. Through the glass of the doorway, Jeonghan could spot a slim young man carrying a large stack of papers in his arms. 

Mingyu darted to answer the door, greeting him with a pep in his step. Jeonghan watched with curiosity and intrigue as the two broke into softly spoken discussion. They seemed to be enjoying each other’s company.

After a minute or two, Mingyu turned back to Jeonghan, an apologetic look in his eye. “Hey, my friend Wonwoo says he needs some help taking some stuff up to the technicians. You don’t mind waiting here for a bit ‘til I get back, do you?” 

Jeonghan shrugged and nodded his head. It might give him some time to practice without the stress of watching eyes baring over him. Mingyu bowed his head thankfully before exiting with Wonwoo, closing the door behind him.

Jeonghan started the music again…and again… and again; each time doing something else wrong. His head was beginning to spin – what with trying to memorize every motion of the dance. Ballroom dancing was a nightmare in and of itself – but having to lead another human being, performing in front of God knows how many paying visitors, was what terrified him most. Eventually, with a sigh of defeat, he paused the music, pressing his back against the wall and sliding until he met the ground. This was a mistake. Truly a terrible mistake.

“Sitting down on the job, Princess?” an unmistakably familiar voice called from across the room.

Jeonghan cocked his brow, a little too exhausted to greet him (not that he wanted to anyway). “How long have you been standing there?”

“Thirty seconds, maybe?” Seungcheol replied, leaning his back against the doorway with a deceivingly sweet smile on his lips. He’d changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair now hidden underneath a baseball cap. Jeonghan noticed a subtle gleam of makeup adorning his skin.

“And why are you here, exactly?”

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders playfully. “On my break. Wanted to see how you were getting on with dance.”

“Not really your business.”

“True,” he admitted. “I was just curious. Sue me.”

Jeonghan rubbed the side of his temple, a subtle migraine beginning to paw behind his eyes. “… Honestly, could be better.”

Seungcheol snickered, crossing his arms. “I can see that.”

“Look, if you’ve come to take the piss, just save it,” Jeonghan spat, his temper beginning to broil. “It’s been a long fucking day. I don’t need you here making me feel worse than I already do.”

There was a short silence, Seungcheol becoming unconventionally quiet. A moment passed before the man pulled his baseball cap from his head, tossing it to the side of the room. He pulled his hands behind his back and, without saying a word, began to walk towards the CD player positioned by the corner of the room. He shot Jeonghan a quick glance – his eyes as warm as summer honey – before pressing play on the machine.

Gentle lulls of music filled the room. Jeonghan tensed as Seungcheol walked towards him, his posture straight and driven with confidence. He stood in front of him, lowering his head and shoulders into a courteous bow.  From where he stood, despite his shabby gym clothes and unkempt hair, Jeonghan could have sworn Seungcheol could pass for a real fairy tale Prince.

The elder held his hand out towards him. “Dance with me,” he said – voice calm and pleasantly smooth. Jeonghan swallowed hard, biting on his bottom lip. For some unfathomable reason, his words seemed to escape him. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll lead. Show you how it’s done.”

With a moment of hesitation, Jeonghan placed his hand in Seungcheol’s. His skin was warm and welcoming. It almost helped Jeonghan forget his own embarrassment. The older helped him up, getting him onto his feet before leading him to the centre of the room.

Seungcheol placed his free hand upon Jeonghan’s waist, the younger flinching beneath his gentle touch. “Step one on how to lead a Princess,” Seungcheol said, pulling the other closer until their hips were almost touching. “Always know what you’re doing. Even if you don’t – pretend you do.”

Jeonghan placed his hand upon Seungcheol’s shoulder, very aware of the faint blush teasing his skin. The two of them started the dance; their movements slow and relaxed. Jeonghan felt his heartbeat begin to drum erratically, out of mortification or anxiety he didn’t know. Though, there was something about the way Seungcheol handled him so tenderly that made him feel a little faint. Occasionally, the older would turn too fast, causing Jeonghan’s footing to falter. He managed to step on the other’s toes on more than one occasion – thankfully he got no reaction.

He forced himself to stare down at his feet, trying to focus on his steps rather than the pleasantly warm body against his. Surprisingly, looking down only seemed to make him feel less confident.  “Step two,” Seungcheol said, his voice barely above a whisper, “don’t overthinking it.” His hand momentarily left Jeonghan’s hip to move to his jaw, gently lifting the younger’s chin up. “Eyes on me, okay?”

Jeonghan bit his lip and nodded, completely taken by Seungcheol’s wonderful smile. The older’s hand returned to his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Jeonghan could smell the sweet citrus scent woven into Seungcheol’s skin, standing only a hair’s width away from one another. Jeonghan felt his nerves begin to melt away, following Seungcheol’s footing with more confidence. He didn’t notice his own hand move from Seungcheol’s shoulder to the back of his neck – feeling his soothingly warm skin beneath his fingertips.

 “Step three,” the older said, beginning to slow their pace, “always be a gentleman.” Their dance finally drew to a close, Seungcheol choosing not to let Jeonghan out of his grip for a moment longer. The younger turned a pale scarlet as Seungcheol brought his hand up to his soft, smooth lips – placing a kiss upon his knuckles.

 A startling cough at the door brought the two out of their dreamy stupor. Mingyu stood in the doorway, attempting to hide his grin of amusement behind a manuscript. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he said.

 Jeonghan snatched his hand out of Seungcheol’s grip, practically pushing the older away from him. Seungcheol proceeded to sigh, shaking his head at Mingyu with a scowl of irritation. He pretended to check his watch with an exaggerated gasp, “Look at the time. My break’s nearly over, I gotta’ get back out there.”

 He shot Jeonghan one last lingering smile before turning to leave the room, brushing past Mingyu’s shoulder as he did so.

 Jeonghan blinked his eyes, his head now racing. What the fuck just happened?


	2. Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! It's a little rough around the edges at the moment (；￣Д￣) I'm currently suffering from a fever so I can't do a proof-read. But, in any case, I hope you enjoy!

A few weeks of training went by without the slightest hint of Seungcheol to be found. At first, Jeonghan hadn’t thought much of it. In fact, he’d been somewhat relieved. The older’s presence was quite frankly overwhelming, borderline suffocating. Though, as time passed he found himself thinking about Seungcheol more than he’d care to admit.

Jeonghan had his tired eyes glued to his television screen, Walt Disney’s _‘Sleeping Beauty’_ animation playing on a loop. He sunk into the sofa with a heavy sigh at his lips, watching Prince Phillip try to woo Princess Arora in the middle of the forest for the fourth time that morning. The first few viewings had been tedious but manageable, however, Jeonghan was now at the end of his wits; having memorised every line of dialogue within the animation.

 _‘I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…’_ Phillip sang as he pursued his Princess with such eager persistence.

 “Yeah, we get it, _Phil_ , you’re a goddamn stalker,” Jeonghan grumbled at the television. Perhaps his sanity had finally worn dry. His own face-character was starting to get on his nerves. Admittedly, Prince Phillip was a dreamy young man, with a chivalrous prowess that could make _any_ girl swoon. But still. The guy needed to learn how to be less of a creep.

  _‘I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…’_

The Prince seemed to sweep Aurora right off her feet, the two of them beginning to dance to the sweet lulls of ‘Once upon a Dream’ – twirling through the forest as though nothing else about them was real. It was a tender moment between two young lovers, their dance filled with adoration and compassion for their counterpart. 

 Jeonghan’s thoughts drifted back to when Seungcheol had danced with him. He remembered how uncharacteristically safe he’d felt standing so close to the older, his heart racing beneath Seungcheol’s soft gaze. The memory felt sweet and surreal in his mind like it was something out of a beautiful dream. If he thought about it long enough, he could almost feel the man’s tender hand upon his waist, guiding him with gentle words and humble touches.

Jeonghan shook his head, scoffing at himself. God, what was he on about? Was he seriously just daydreaming about this guy? A guy he knows absolutely nothing about? Seungcheol was no Prince Charming. He was just showing him how to dance. It wasn’t supposed to be this enchanting experience of mutual belonging. It was just a fucking dance.

 Just as he’d managed to boot Seungcheol from his thoughts, finally settling down to focus on the film, his phone buzzed beside him. He took a short glance, seeing the notification pop up on the screen.

  _‘Seungcheol Choi has sent you a Friend Request’_

Jeonghan felt his body go tense. Speak of the devil. He hesitantly scooped his phone up into his hands, unlocking the screen with a glum sigh. How was he supposed to feel about this?

 It’s just a friend request, calm the fuck down.

 He opened up his Facebook feed and found Seungcheol’s profile lingering in his inbox. Apparently, this man was absurdly qualified in the field of stalking. Jeonghan’s thumb hovered over the delete button. He didn’t have much reason to try and stay on friendly terms with Seungcheol. He wasn’t even sure he particularly liked him. Yet, for some reason, Jeonghan felt as though pushing this man away would be doing a great disservice. After all, it wasn't as if Seungcheol was a bad person; in fact, his only fault seemed to be his inability to leave his thoughts.

 He accepted the request before closing his phone, deciding he’d had enough of Seungcheol for one day.

 Within seconds, his phone lit up once more, an incoming message appearing on his screen. 

_4:03 am – Seungcheol C:  
_ **_Miss me, Princess?_ **

Jeonghan scoffed, attempting to ignore the message by placing his phone down beside him. Maybe if he didn’t read it, Seungcheol would eventually go to sleep. His efforts, rather unsurprisingly, failed him – as Seungcheol continued his relentless assault on his messenger notifications.

  _4:04 am – Seungcheol C:  
_**_Sorry I haven’t been by to check up on you :(_**

**** _4:04 am – Seungcheol C:  
_ **_Work’s pretty hectic at the moment._ **

He felt a soft smile pull at his lips. Seungcheol had actually wanted to see him again. Perhaps Jeonghan wasn't the only one with the unexplainable daydreams. 

_4:05 am – Seungcheol C:  
_ **_I know you’re probably busy, what with training and all_ **

**** _4:06 am – Seungcheol C:  
**But just thought I’d let you know, if you ever need anything – message me :)**_

****

Jeonghan tugged his lip between his teeth, feeling his skin begin to heat up. Why was this guy so persistent? More importantly, why wasn’t Jeonghan bothered by it? If it were any other person, he’d have question their motives. Unfriend, blocked, and be done with it. But for some reason, Seungcheol felt different – as though he his reasons truly were sincere. And perhaps they were. Either way, he couldn’t get the man out of his head.

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Jeonghan uttered.

 “I know,” Seokmin agreed, attempting to balance a hardback book on top of the other’s head. “Better than five hours of cardio though.” Jeonghan hummed in reciprocal agreement, his arms and legs still sore from his last session at the gym with Mingyu. He kept his neck and back as straight as an arrow while Seokmin placed the third book on the top of his skull.

 Seokmin was a new Prince-in-training as well – a Flynn Rider in the making. The two had met by chance about a week ago during their lunch break. Since then, they’d both been subtly encouraging one another to persevere, neither one of them particularly enjoying their newfound Royal duties.

 “Ta-daa!” Seokmin finished, taking a couple steps back to admire his handy-work. Jeonghan focused his attention on keeping the books balanced, teetering slightly as he tried to adjust his shirt collar. “Now give us a twirl, Your Highness.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes with a slight snicker, spinning apathetically on his toes. He was rather proud of himself for not losing his balance. A week ago, he would have had the books tumbling over within the first second. Seokmin gave a short round of applause, letting Jeonghan walk up and down the studio with his head held high. He was starting to get used to using, what they liked to call, _‘the Prince’s posture’_ – having his spine straight and shoulders back at all times. It was a subtle but effective way of making him seem a little more empowered. Despite the dull ache in the small of his back, and the tightness between his shoulder blades, he managed to remain gracefully poised and well balanced. 

“That’s some pro-level walking, good sir,” Seokmin said in a timely melodramatic tone. “Good show, good show!”

Jeonghan stifled a chuckle, trying his best not to shake his shoulders. “Don’t make me laugh, I’m concentrating.”

The door gave a sullen click as it was gently pushed open, Mingyu entering the room with a tired heave of his chest. “Morning,” he said, his voice heavier than usual.

Jeonghan raised his brow in question. “Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Wonwoo had me up all night.”

Seokmin and Jeonghan exchanged wide-eyed glances, both knowing exactly what the other had on his mind. “Someone’s been busy,” Seokmin chuckled.

“Not in _that_ way!” Mingyu grumbled, frowning deeply. “Jeez, you Princes are always so perverted. I meant about the _Festival of Fantasy Parade_ tomorrow. He’s real stressed out about it – was on the phone with him until 3 AM last night.”

“What’s the Festival of Fantasy?” Jeonghan asked, the words leaving his lips before he had a chance to retract the statement. Both Mingyu and Seokmin dropped their jaws, eyes of disbelief (and quite possibly shame) staring deep into his skull. Jeonghan tensed, plucking the stack of books from his head. He realised his fatal error once the two started squaring up to him.

 “You’re kidding, right?” Seokmin said, eyes wide with utter dumbstruck.

 Jeonghan swallowed. “Uh… sure?”

Mingyu gave a noise of revulsion that was somewhere between a shriek and a gasp. He placed his hand upon his chest defensively. “How can you work at Disney World and _not_ know what the Festival of Fantasy is?”

Jeonghan laughed nervously, trying to avoid their burning gazes as they stared him down with eyes of scrutiny. “Well,” Jeonghan mumbled, “to be fair, I’ve never… actually… been to--”

“You’ve never been to Disney World?!” Seokmin barked, grabbing Jeonghan harshly by the shoulders and shaking him repeatedly. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Jeonghan winced, trying his hardest to slink his way out of Seokmin’s grip. “Look, guys, I’m fifty years in debt to my own parents. I can’t exactly afford to just stroll on down to Disneyland whenever I feel like it.”

“Disney _World_ ,” Seokmin corrected.

Jeonghan arched his brow. “There’s a difference?”

The two Disney jocks gave a communal groan. “Honestly,” Mingyu muttered, “what kind of Prince are you?”

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, which only seemed to infuriate the others further. Quite frankly, he’d never had any interest in visiting the resort. Even as a child, the idea of Disney had never peaked his interest.

“That’s it,” Seokmin huffed, “we’re going to Disney World.”

“What? No,” Jeonghan hissed, the blood draining from his face.

"It wasn’t a suggestion, your Highness,” Seokmin insisted. “We’re gonna’ be working there full-time soon. Might as well get used to the atmosphere.”

Mingyu’s expression lit up. “You guys should come and see the Parade tomorrow! It’ll be great!”

Jeonghan closed his eyes with a deep and heavy breath, realising he had no say in the matter. He supposed taking a trip to his future work venue wouldn’t be a _complete_ waste of time. 

* * *

 

Disney World, in spite of the commotion, was a rather beautiful sight to behold. Truth be told, Jeonghan had never seen a place adorning such vibrant colour before. Seokmin had managed to drag him into the Magic Kingdom; a place shrouded with pastel pink and golden paint. Each building lining the Main Street was iced with white pillars and marble windowsills – a lively pathway leading towards Cinderella’s milky-pink and royal blue Castle.

“Little bit much, don’t you think?” Jeonghan uttered, staring up at the dainty fortress before them.

“I think it looks great,” Seokmin replied, pulling out his phone to take a picture. Jeonghan gave a slight tut, his eyes scanning the terrain. “Anyone ever tell you you’re kind of a downer?”

He frowned, crossing his arms defensively. “Am not.”

Seokmin held his phone in Jeonghan’s direction, pulling up his camera. “Say cheeeeese,” he chimed. Jeonghan resisted the urge to cringe, instead pulling an elegant smile. With a click, Seokmin took the photo, giving a brief thumb’s up.

Jeonghan noticed a sizable group of children and parents alike gathering near the Castle’s mouth, laughing merrily as a pair of costumed figures emerged from the archway. As the two neared the Main Street, Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat – recognizing one of them to be Seungcheol.

He was dressed in a finely tailored white suit jacket, golden buttons running up and down its seams to match the yellow shoulder epaulettes. The collar and cuffs were of a deep sea blue, pairing handsomely with his slim-fit trousers and leather boots. He had his usual enchanting smile pulled across his perfect lips, welcoming all those around him.

Upon his left arm clung a petite young woman dressed in an elegant turquoise gown, a wavy red wig complementing her dainty features. She was the spitting image of Ariel from _‘The Little Mermaid’_ , from her pearly teeth to her flawless skin. Jeonghan tried his best not to choke as Seungcheol brought her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her palm. The crowd following the Disney couple giggled with delight as they made their way through Main Street, chatting with their surrounding fans as they did so.

“Hey,” Seokmin said, clicking his fingers in front of Jeonghan’s face. He tore his eyes away from Seungcheol, looking towards the younger with a dazed expression. “You okay there? You look a little pale.”

Jeonghan didn’t know why seeing Seungcheol standing so intimately with an actress made him feel so uncomfortable. They looked wonderful together, both playing their roles rather flawlessly. He knew it was only acting, of course. Then again, why did he care so much to begin with?

Jeonghan inhaled sharply, realising how tremendously ridiculous this all was. “I’m fine,” he spat, not acknowledging how hard he was digging his nails into the palms of his hands. Seokmin gave him the once-over, clearly sceptical. “Just kind of bored. This stuff isn’t really my speed.”

The younger furrowed his brow, humming to himself. “If you say so… come on, let’s go find somewhere to watch the Parade.”

* * *

The Parade started at three o’clock in the afternoon. Jeonghan and Seokmin had found themselves a spot to stand in the crowd near the front on Main Street. Children began to jump up and down to the chipper music blaring from the passing floats, each one crafted with charmingly vibrant colours. People waved up at their favourite Disney characters as they appeared upon their floats – seeing everyone from Belle and Beast to Tiana and Prince Naveen.

Jeonghan didn’t quite understand how people could become so enamoured by these fictional characters. Seokmin, for one, seemed most excited to spot his own face-character, Flynn Rider, waving from Rapunzel’s float. “That’ll be me soon,” he’d said with the widest grin. Jeonghan smiled despite himself. Judging by the hundreds of joyful expressions surrounding the Parade, he could tell it was truly a dream come true for some of these people. It was exciting to think that one day they might look up at him in the same way.

 It was about half-way through the Parade when Jeonghan had felt a firm hand place itself up his shoulder. He turned his head, practically jumping out of his own skin when he saw Seungcheol standing behind him. The older was no longer in his costume, instead wearing his usual hoodie and sweatpants. His mouth and nose were covered by a disposable black mask – perhaps to hide the fact that he was a Disney Prince out of costume.

 “The heck are you doing here?” Jeonghan questioned.

 Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders, his eyes soft and undoubtedly complementing a smile beneath his mask. “Saw you earlier, thought I’d come say hi.”

 “Aren’t you supposed to be doing the Parade?”

 "Sadly, no,” Seungcheol admitted. “Prince Eric isn’t exactly relevant enough to be on a float. Hope that doesn’t disappoint you.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “Honestly, your ego’s big enough as it is.” Seungcheol laughed softly – his voice surprisingly comforting beneath the raucous Disney music bellowing through the air. Jeonghan tried his best to focus on the rest of the Parade. Yet, despite his efforts, his thoughts kept trailing back to the man standing only a few inches behind him. Simply being around Seungcheol made his heart begin to race. Jeonghan knew it was childish. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to tame his nerves.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” Seungcheol remarked.

“I was before you showed up,” he said.

The older snickered. “Am I that distracting?”

Jeonghan sneered, resisting the urge to slap him. “Go to hell.”

The Parade began to draw to a close, the crowd slowly dispersing from the park. Seokmin was quick to take his leave, what with him having his first costume fitting the following morning. Before Jeonghan had the chance to do the same, Seungcheol caught him by his wrist. His grip was firm but gentle; far too tender for Jeonghan to pull his hand away.

“Hey,” Seungcheol said, his voice unusually timorous for once. Jeonghan was almost taken aback, seeing what appeared to be apprehension in a man who was subjectively self-assured. “Um… are you busy right now?”

Jeonghan swallowed the lump in his throat, caught completely off-guard. “I…Why do you ask?”

Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck, his eyes trailing the floor. He cleared his throat before straightening up his back, resuming the typical Prince's posture. “I was wondering if, maybe, you’d want to hang out.”

Jeonghan blinked rapidly, caught in a stupor. “Really?”

 The older shrugged his shoulders, his eyes still not meeting his. “Yeah. I mean, I know we don’t talk much, but… it would be nice if I could get to know you better.”

Jeonghan felt an unrecognizable warmth flood his chest. He bit back a small smile before nodding his head. “I guess I could spare a minute.”

* * *

 

The younger grimaced as Seungcheol placed a tall drinking glass in front of him. It was a peach-pink substance, topped with a mountain of whipped cream and an array of pastel sprinkles. “What the fuck is this?”

Seungcheol sat down opposite him in the seating booth, baring a similar drink in his hand. “It’s a milkshake, Jeonghan.”

The younger scrunched his nose. “It looks like vomit.”

Seungcheol gave a deep chuckle. Having removed his mask when they entered the Diner, Jeonghan could now see his handsome smile. “I promise, it’ll taste great. Just give it a try.”

Jeonghan arched his brow sceptically at the fruity beverage. He didn’t trust its unnaturally vibrant colour or its sickeningly sweet scent. “It smells gross.”

“You’re not scared of a milkshake, are you?” Seungcheol teased, taking a sip from his own straw. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the childish taunt. “Come on, just one sip.”

The younger stared down at the glass, tentatively taking hold of the straw. Seungcheol had his eyes glued to him, an unbreakable grin spread across his lips. Jeonghan took a deep breath, before lifting the straw to his lips.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t as nauseating as he’d expected. It had a fresh strawberry aroma, complemented by the faint fragrance of honey-drizzled watermelon. The sweet cream and cooling milk were delightfully relaxing after a long day out in the sun. He allowed himself to take a few more gulps before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Thoughts?” Seungcheol asked, his smile growing impossibly brighter.

Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s alright, I guess.”

 “Told you,” the older said, a triumphant smirk playing upon his expression. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, not realising the affectionate smile pulling on his own lips. He looked up and realised Seungcheol’s strong gaze was still pinned to him, watching him closely. He felt his heart leap a little, not used to receiving such undivided attention.

“You know,” Jeonghan muttered, sliding his milkshake to the centre of the table, “staring’s considered kind of rude.”

Seungcheol hummed half-heartedly. “Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re just… so nice to look at.” The younger felt a slight blush at his cheeks. He pushed himself to the back of his seat, attempting to hide his embarrassment by examining the beds of his nails. The older only snickered. “Was that a bit much?”

“Everything you say is ‘ _a bit much’_ ,” Jeonghan mumbled.  

Seungcheol leant forward to rest his elbows on the table. “But you like it, don’t you?” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

The younger grumbled disapprovingly. “How does anyone put up with you?”

“No one really does,” Seungcheol admitted. “Well, except you of course.” Jeonghan felt the other’s knee nudge playfully at his leg from beneath the table. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “We should do this more often.”

Jeonghan pulled his lip between his teeth, biting back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Next chapter will be coming soon! Reviews are always welcome ~ Feel free to let me know what you thought <3


	3. In This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading this fic. Your support means a lot to me ^^ Without further ado, hope you enjoy chapter 3! (=^ ◡ ^=)
> 
>  
> 
> 28/05/18 - Just thought I'd mention, I have my final exams from 7th - 15th of June and won't be able to update until after 15th  
> (シ. .)シ really sorry about this - but it's my last exams before I head off to University so they're really important! Thanks for reading ^^
> 
>  
> 
> 15/06/18 - Just finished my exams! Update will be coming very soon! :D
> 
> 22/06/18 – * sighhhh * yep, the update is on its way – I humbly apologise for the delay. Been super busy, but hopefully, I'll be able to resume a normal update schedule soon ^^ I know, it's been almost a month. Please be patient! xx Sorry, once again >.<
> 
> 12/07/18 – * whispers * next chapter's almost done lmao :D

“Ouch! Fuck…”

Jeonghan winced as his hand began to cramp up, the metal sword slipping from his fingertips with a sharp clatter. His muscles had finally reached their limit, pulsing starkly beneath his skin. He tried to rub away the stiffness in his hand, the pain managing to trek all the way up to his shoulder. He should have known that wielding a sword for so long would have its consequences.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked from the opposite side of the studio.

Jeonghan nodded, trying to ignore the burning throb eating through his palm. “Just a little twitchy. I’ll be fine.” Seungcheol propped his own sword up against the wall, walking over to the younger with a look of concern.

“Let me see?” he said, his voice tender but firm.

The younger arched his brow sceptically, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. “Why? You gonna’ kiss it better?”

Seungcheol simply snickered. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Princess.” Jeonghan let him take hold of his hand, a slight blush gracing his skin as the older began to massage the joints in his palm. Seungcheol kneaded through the aching muscles with compassionate care and precision, his grip strong and steady. The dull ache in Jeonghan’s hand slowly began to dissipate, leaving nothing but the older’s warm and gentle touch upon his skin.

Knowing the basics of using a sword was a mandatory skill for all Disney Princes. Over the past few days, Seungcheol had been kind enough to be his temporary instructor. Jeonghan would be lying if he said it wasn’t, at the very least, distracting.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Seungcheol suggested. “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard.”

The younger gave a deep sigh, casting his eyes down to the floor. “My costume fitting’s tomorrow. I don’t exactly have time to relax.” He reluctantly pulled his hand out of Seungcheol’s grasp, trying his best not to unnerve himself. If all went well, he’d be starting work within the week. However, if it turned out that the Casting Director didn’t like how he looked in Prince Phillip’s attire, they had every right to terminate his contract. He was just about getting used to the idea of working in Disney World. He wasn’t about to give it all up now. He couldn’t afford to give it up. Who knows where his next paycheck would be coming from?

Seungcheol brought his thumb beneath the younger’s chin, gently pulling his head up. He hummed to himself in thought, idly brushing a hair from Jeonghan’s eyes. “You’re gonna’ do fine. Stop worrying yourself. Like they could fire a pretty face like yours, anyway.”

Jeonghan gave a weak smile. Though his nerves refused to subside, he appreciated the man’s efforts to comfort him.

“Hey, how about I come by tomorrow for moral support,” Seungcheol suggested. “We can go out for lunch to celebrate once it’s over.”

The younger arched his brow sceptically. “You know I’m broke, right?”

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “So I’ll cover you – not a big deal.”

Jeonghan eyed the older curiously. The man was tenacious as always, his determination to win him over seemingly never faltering. Though, at this point, Jeonghan found it almost endearing. “Well, I’m not about to say no to free food.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “That’s good to hear.”

* * *

Jeonghan arrived at the costume fitting with about three minutes to spare. He stepped into an oversized assembly hall, its walls lined with silver clothing racks and feathered ball gowns. Crates upon crates of wigs and fairy wings stood in cluttered towers about the room. He could only think to describe it as the most organised mess he'd ever witnessed.

A pair of seamstresses ushered him towards one of the mirrors positioned at the far end of the hall, simultaneously slinking slim measuring tapes around his waist, neck, arms and legs. They seemed to tut beneath their breaths, mumbling snidely to one another as they jotted down his measurements. Jeonghan found it unspeakably difficult to keep his cool with the staff uttering their foul complaints as if he wasn't standing right beside them. _Legs too long, arms too scrawny, shoulders too narrow_. The list went on.

As the seamstresses disappeared behind a set of doors, supposedly to make alterations on the costume, Jeonghan caught the attention of a young man standing by the changing booths. “They’re like that all the time. Don’t let it stress you out,” he'd said to him.

He gave a tight-chested sigh, carding his fingers through his hair. “God, I swear I’m _this_ close to losing my mind.” The stranger gave a half-hearted snicker. He was a short, lean-figured young man with sharp cat-like eyes and a head of bleached blond hair.

“Yeah,” he said, “I felt like that during my first fitting too. You get used to it.” The man cocked his head at Jeonghan, narrowing his eyes a little. “Let me guess… Prince Charming?”

Jeonghan smiled. “Prince Phillip, actually. Pretty close though. And yourself?”

The man gave a heavy exhale. “Doubt you’ve heard of him. I play Terence.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brow. “...Terence?”

“Yeah. He’s a fairy from the Tinker Bell franchise.” He ran his tongue over his teeth with a bitter huff, clearly not thrilled with his own achievements. “Anyway, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” he replied.

The stranger’s brow shot up in surprise. “Jeonghan? As in… Seungcheol’s Jeonghan?”

He felt his jaw twitch, his heart lurching in a stupor. “What? No. I mean, yes. I mean… we’re friends, yeah.”

The corner of the stranger’s lip curled up into a smirk. “I see.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets before lowering his head politely. “I’m Lee Jihoon. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jeonghan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He felt unreasonably embarrassed, given the current circumstance. How often had Seungcheol mentioned him to other people? More importantly, what exactly had he been saying?

The seamstresses finally returned, baring a costume hanging from a silver hook, its body concealed by a crisp plastic cover. They hung it up in one of the dressing rooms, nudging Jeonghan inside before he had a chance to think twice. The curtain was whipped closed behind him, the staff leaving him to change in peace.

Jeonghan took a moment to let himself breathe, placing his hand upon his chest. He could feel his heart drumming away against his ribs, his fingers twitching with apprehension. He knew it was only a costume. He had the self-assurance to go through with this. With one final breath through his nostrils, he pulled the plastic cover from the clothes hanger.

Before him was a finely crafted tunic fashioned from rich black velvet, a slim leather belt resting by the waist. Its long black sleeves had strips of golden embroidery lining the seams. The cape was of a luscious scarlet, sewn from silk and glossy satin. The skinny trousers were of a snowy cotton material, soft as a cloud to the touch.

He slipped into the garments with great care, not wanting to risk tearing a stitch. The costume fit perfectly around his slender frame; even the cape wasn’t too shabby. He looked himself in the mirror, surprisingly proud of himself.

A familiar voice, soft and low, called from the others side of the changing booth. “Hey, Princess. You okay in there?”

Jeonghan swept the curtain aside, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning against the side of the booth. Seungcheol took a step back, his eyes wide as he admired the younger in his attire. A bright smile appeared at his lips. “Well?” Jeonghan said expectantly. “How’s it look?”

Seungcheol stammered for his words, laughing at himself before settling with, “You look stunning. Absolutely stunning.” He cleared his throat. “Not that you don’t always look stunning.”

Jeonghan hummed. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Seungcheol snickered, moving towards the younger with his signature smile. “You know you might actually turn out to be the most beautiful Prince I’ve ever seen. And trust me, I’ve seen a lot.”

Jihoon poked his head from around the corner of the changing booth. “If you guys are done flirting, the Casting Director just got here.”

Jeonghan felt his frame grow rigid on instinct, until Seungcheol placed his hand upon his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry, okay?” he said. “You’ve got this.” The younger pulled his lips between his teeth, breathing in slowly before giving a firm nod. Something about the gleam in Seungcheol’s soft, tender brown eyes told him it was all going to be alright.

* * *

Seungcheol stood out in the hallway with his phone in hand, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor. Jihoon emerged from the doorway, his wrapped costume slung over his shoulder. “You’re still here?” he said, kicking the door closed behind him. Seungcheol hummed half-heartedly in response, his eyes glued to his phone screen. “I’m assuming you’re waiting for Jeonghan.”

“Lucky guess,” he murmured.

Jihoon looked the man up and down with a condemnatory eye. He cleared his throat before turning his head down the hallway. “You know… you should probably ask him out before someone else does.” Seungcheol paused his tapping, his vision cutting up from his phone. “Especially since he’s about to start practical work. By then it might be too late, what with all the guests pining over him.”

“You think I haven’t thought about it?” Seungcheol said defensively.

“Then stop daydreaming and _do something_ about it,” Jihoon practically hissed. “Listen, I care about you, Cheol. And when Jeonghan inevitably starts dating some six-foot hottie with a PhD in neuroscience, I’m gonna’ have to be the guy who deals with your sorry ass.”

Seungcheol blinked his eyes, swallowing deeply. “Neuroscience?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said. “And he drives an Ashton Martin. Probably owns a beach house in Malibu as well.”

“This really isn’t helping,” Seungcheol muttered.

Jihoon gave a short tut, exhaling deeply through his nose. “Just grow a pair and ask him, alright?” The older stifled a groan of irritation, the truth being he’d wanted to ask Jeonghan out for the past week. It’d just never felt like the right moment. He had so many concerns about what would become of their friendship if he was rejected. Being around Jeonghan had somehow become the highlight of his days. He wasn’t ready to lose that over something as trivial as a crush. “You guys would be cute together.”

Seungcheol mumbled his frustrations, running his fingers through his hair. “Fine. I’ll give it a shot.”

“You better,” Jihoon said, making his way down towards the elevator. “See you tomorrow, Cheol.”

"See you,” Seungcheol called back. He watched him disappear down the hall, giving him time to think things over. He truly did adore being around Jeonghan; he adored everything from his soft laughter to his snide remarks. Of course, with such beautiful features, he was bound to fall for him. Seungcheol could only hope Jeonghan felt the same way. Though, he doubted the younger would ever truly understand the extent of his feelings.

A long while past before Jeonghan finally appeared at the door, having changed out of his Prince’s attire and back into his day-clothes. Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief, catching sight of the costume tucked into a bag in the younger’s hand.

“I see everything went well.”

Jeonghan smiled brightly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Seungcheol felt his heart begin to melt as the younger hugged his costume to his chest. How adorable. “I start work on Friday.”

“Told you there wasn’t anything to worry about.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “Alright, Mister know-it-all, where exactly are you taking me?”

Seungcheol hummed, having asked himself that question approximately fifty times for the past few hours. At first, he’d intended to bring him to one of the higher end restaurants he knew – not too far from the studio lot. He was willing to stomach the tritely preposterous bill if it meant keeping Jeonghan happy. Though, the more he thought about it, the less he felt inclined to do so. Nowhere in his mind felt good enough. If he was going through with this, he wanted it to be special – none of that glorified formality bullshit. What was the point in spending hundreds on something that ultimately meant absolutely nothing? “Actually,” Seungcheol started, clearing his throat, “I was thinking the two of us could head to my place for lunch.”

Jeonghan quirked his brow, a slight snicker at his lips. “You cook?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we’ll see.” The younger gave a short laugh, hiding his smile behind his hand. Seungcheol felt a sense of pride swell within his chest. Nothing felt greater than making Jeonghan laugh. “I just… wanted to have you to myself for a bit. I like it best when I’m alone with you.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks flushed a soft scarlet. “Well… so long as you don’t poison me, I guess I don’t mind.” Seungcheol chuckled, bashfully nodding in agreement.

It was only then that a thought occurred to him. “You don’t... have any animal allergies, do you?”

* * *

 

The apartment was surprisingly cosy, despite its humble size. Dainty picture frames and potted plants sat about the countertops and windowsills, bringing about a sweet splash of colour to the plainly painted walls. The place had Seungcheol’s distinct citrus scent, only stronger. Admittedly, it was quite possibly Jeonghan’s new favourite smell.

He found himself sitting on Seungcheol’s sofa, holding a high-spirited staring competition with the Golden retriever sat on the floor in front of him. He smiled at the well-behaved canine, watching her tail swish briskly from left to right. Jeonghan had never once considered getting a pet; knowing he could barely take care of himself – let alone a living creature. He supposed it only made sense that Seungcheol would have a dog. The man clearly had far too much love to give.

He arched his brow as the pooch scooted closer towards him, nuzzling at his leg until she rested her head upon his knee. He couldn’t help but snicker, scratching her fondly behind the ear. “Well, you certainly get your persistence from your owner, that’s for sure,” he said. The dog nudged at his hand affectionately, only widening Jeonghan’s smile. “Hey, Seungcheol!”

“Yup?” the man called from the kitchen – clearly far too preoccupied with preparing lunch.

“What’s your dog’s name?” Jeonghan asked.

“Eve,” he replied. “You know, like Eve from ‘Wall-E’.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brow in slight confusion. “Wall-E?”

A short silence followed. Seungcheol’s head poked from the kitchen doorway, his expression positively livid. “Yoon Jeonghan, do _not_ tell me you’ve never seen Pixar’s Wall-E, or so help me--”

“God, you sound like Mingyu and Seokmin,” Jeonghan muttered with a chuckle. The older leant his shoulder against the kitchen archway, his lip forming a soft pout. “I just don’t really… watch kid’s movies.” Discounting his five-hour viewing of Sleeping Beauty on repeat, of course. He shuddered at the memory. Never again.

“Wall-E is not _just_ a kid’s movie. It’s a visual masterpiece – a romantic classic!” Seungcheol said, sounding genuinely upset. “Look, I have the DVD in the cabinet over there. You can watch the first ten minutes whilst I finish making lunch.”

Jeonghan groaned, falling back against the sofa cushions. “Seuungcheoool, I don’t _like_ cartoons.”

“My roof, my rules, Princess,” Seungcheol uttered, retreating back into the kitchen to tend to the food.

The younger gave a sigh of reluctance, peeling himself from the sofa to make his way over to the cabinet. He found the ‘ _Wall-E’_  special edition DVD wedged between a copy of _‘Train to Busan’_ and _‘Avengers: Age of Ultron_ ’. He couldn’t help but snicker at Seungcheol’s taste in films.

He walked back over towards the television, feeding the disk into the DVD player before plopping himself back into his original seat.

He watched the movie with a cynical eye, almost hoping to despise every minute of it just to prove himself right. Unfortunately, he’d underestimated Wall-E’s ability to manipulate his emotions with the power of inhumane cuteness. There was something remarkable about seeing such a curious (and somehow sentient) robot make its way through life in a barren wasteland. Jeonghan found himself unintentionally captivated by the lonely robot’s quest for understanding.

Ten minutes passed by within the blink of an eye, and Seungcheol had successfully finished making lunch. He brought the food out on a pair of porcelain plates, making his way over to the dining table only to find Jeonghan sitting curled up on the sofa with the curtains drawn, his eyes glued to the television screen. He wore the softest of smiles, light chuckles leaving his perfect lips every time Wall-E did anything remotely adorable.

Seungcheol opened his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He rarely got to see Jeonghan whole-heartedly enjoy himself – the sight was almost foreign to him. Just seeing him so relaxed, after a week’s worth of stress, filled Seungcheol with an unexplainable contentment.

He quietly made his way towards the sofa, gently placing the two plates on the coffee table in front of the television. Jeonghan didn’t pay him too much attention, his thoughts far too invested in the film. Seungcheol sat himself down silently on the sofa beside him, giving his dog a quick head rub before leaning back against the cushions to enjoy the movie.

He couldn’t say for sure if it’d been him who moved closer, of if Jeonghan had shuffled over to close the gap between them. Either way, by the forty-minute mark, the two were sat side by side, their shoulders pressed comfortably together.

“They’re so cute,” Jeonghan mumbled, watching Eve and Wall-E dance through the expanse of space – just the two of them. They swam through the air in soft and elegant spirals, lost in their own little world together amidst the empty depth surrounding them.

Seungcheol hummed in agreement. “They are, aren’t they.”

“It’s funny,” Jeonghan said, his voice barely over a whisper, so as not to distract from the movie. “They haven’t even known each other very long, but…”

“But their love seems real?”

“Exactly.”

Seungcheol turned his head towards the beautiful figure sat beside him, wondering if Jeonghan was truly aware of just how gorgeous he was. He couldn’t help but smile softly. “I like to think he fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her... like they were destined to be together.”

Jeonghan hummed, leaning some of his weight against the other's shoulder. “It's...wonderful…if you believe in that sort of thing, anyway.”

Seungcheol found himself unable to tear his eyes away from him. He spotted Jeonghan’s hand resting only an inch away from his own, and decided to playfully graze the back of the younger’s palm with his knuckle. “… Of course I believe in it.”

Jeonghan’s breathing gave a slight hitch, turning his head to meet Seungcheol’s affectionate gaze. Time seemed to freeze between them; as though nothing but the two of them, and the fragile space between them existed. Seungcheol gathered the courage to place his hand over Jeonghan’s, lacing their fingers together. The familiar rush that seemed to accompany every touch between them had their hearts racing in unknowing unison.

“Jeonghan…” The older hadn’t noticed how close their bodies had become, able to feel the other’s cool breath against his skin.

“Seungcheol,” he replied, his whisper meant only for him. It only took a single look into the younger’s deep brown eyes for Seungcheol to close the gap between them, his lips finding Jeonghan’s in a warm, everlasting embrace. He knew he must have been dreaming, because the moment their lips touched, the younger seemed to melt in his arms, his hand giving Seungcheol’s a tight squeeze as he returned the tender kiss. The two found themselves smiling against each other’s lips, neither of them ever wanting to leave this moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (＾ω＾*)


	4. Don't Forget to Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back xx
> 
> First, let me just give a huge apology for the sudden update gap. I won't make up any excuses – honestly, it was just a hectic mess. Updates WILL be more regular from now on. I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait, and thank you so much for your patience :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! <3
> 
> (It's a bit of a filler chapter, my bad aha)

Seungcheol’s lips were soft, carried by a benevolent warmth that made Jeonghan’s heart lurch timidly in his chest. He felt the older’s loving hand grace his cheek, his warm touch clouding his thoughts. Jeonghan had never felt such tenderness before, both dazed and confused, yet wholeheartedly consumed with affection.

The kiss finally passed, and the two rested their foreheads against each other’s – neither willing to part completely, fearing their moment together may vanish. Jeonghan’s body felt weak, his heart uneasy. What was this foreign feeling sweltering in his chest? How did the man before him captivate him with such a simple touch?

The comforting warmth in Seungcheol’s sweet, amicable eyes was all the answer he needed.

“…I like you,” Seungcheol said, his words drawn in a soft whisper, “if you haven’t already guessed.”

Jeonghan gave a breathy chuckle, pulling his lip between his teeth. “Seungcheol…” His heart fluttered as the older’s fingertips found their way to the back of his neck, tracing gentle circles upon his skin. Everything from his soft touches to his lingering eyes made Jeonghan feel as though he were on the verge of melting. “I think… I like you too.”

Seungcheol smiled his charming smile – one Jeonghan couldn’t help but admire. The older placed another chaste kiss upon the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth – short and sweet, but no less enchanting than the last. “I could get used to this.” The younger scoffed, slapping Seungcheol against the shoulder. A low chuckle resonated from the older’s chest – quite possibly the most comforting sound to ever grace Jeonghan’s ears.

* * *

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol murmured, his voice still hazed with early-morning drowsiness. “Not that I’m judging, but… I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as breakfast.”

Jeonghan grumbled stubbornly from the passenger seat of the car, his hand fostering a bag of half-eaten potato chips. “I’m _stress_ eating, asshole. Let me live.” Seungcheol snickered teasingly, one hand on the steering wheel whilst the other rested idly upon Jeonghan’s knee.

Ever since their first kiss, the two had been spending a decent amount of time just being together. They watched movies and went out for dinner almost every other day. It wasn’t enough to make them official, of course. For now, it was their sweetly kept secret – a time for them to enjoy each other’s company without worrying about the formal constraints of being in a relationship.

The day of Jeonghan’s first shift had arrived sooner than he could have hoped for. His mind raced with every possible outcome, anxiety churning in his stomach.  “It’s a lot easier once you get out there,” Seungcheol said – a vague attempt at trying to comfort him. Jeonghan mumbled something bitter beneath his breath. “I know you’ll do great.”

“Yeah, if I don’t accidentally fall on my face, or step on a child, or – God _forbid_ – swear at one of the damn...” Jeonghan cut himself off with a heavy-hearted sigh, plucking another potato chip from his bag. “God, strike me down.” Seungcheol laughed affectionately, his hand giving Jeonghan’s knee a comforting squeeze. The younger’s cheeks flushed scarlet, pretending not to notice as he stared out of his window.

Seungcheol was an incontestable fantasy. He was warm and tender – his attention seemingly always undivided. A Disney prince in the flesh, filled with charm and affection. It was almost embarrassing how flustered Jeonghan seemed to get beneath even the slightest glance. Swoon-worthy as the man may be, Jeonghan didn’t think it would be so easy for him to be swept away. Yet, he felt grateful. Grateful that Seungcheol had, to some great miracle, chosen to be with him.

They arrived at the Disney staff parking lot with an hour to spare. Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared beyond his wits. It felt like every first day he’d ever experienced in High School compiled into one colossal weight upon his shoulders. As the car came to a halt in the lot, he found himself unable to move from his seat.

He sensed Seungcheol’s gentle eyes upon him, regarding him with a tenderness he rarely ever received. Seungcheol leant towards him, silently placing a much-needed kiss upon his forehead. The younger purred softly, enjoying his affectionate touch while it lasted. His nerves subsided for a mere moment, his chest growing warm as the older began to tussle dotingly at his hair. “You’ll be fine,” Seungcheol reassured, his voice as adoring as ever. Jeonghan smiled beneath his flustered stupor.

An erratic series of knocks came battering against the windscreen, startling the two. A young man with a slim build and overgrown black hair stood with his cheek pressed up against Seungcheol’s window, waving his hand. “Morning, Cheol!” the stranger yelled shamelessly from outside. Jeonghan stiffened, brushing the older off of him. Embarrassment crept up his spine. Seungcheol sighed gruffly, his eyes turning stale with annoyance. 

The two exited the car with haste, Seungcheol moving to grab their costumes from the back. Jeonghan made an effort to smooth out his hair, suddenly very conscious of the stranger standing beside him. “Jeonghan, this is Minghao,” Seungcheol introduced, slowly moving to stand beside him. “He plays Hiro Hamada from the _‘Big Hero 6’_ franchise.”

“Heck yeah, I do,” Minghao said, a cheeky half-smile upon his lips. He turned towards Jeonghan with an inquisitive glower. “Let me guess…Yoon Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan blinked his eyes in slight surprise. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Minghao gave a short scoff. “Prince Phillip, right? Yeah, ‘Cheol never shuts up about you.”

Seungcheol’s eyes grew wide, the colour draining from his skin. “Minghao—”

“He just goes oonnnn, and oooonnnn and OOOOOOONNNNN – _‘Jeonghannie’s so cute, Jeonghannie’s so pretty, I miss Jeonghannie’_ – like we get it, dude, you got the hots fo--” The rest of Minghao’s rambling was abruptly cut short by Seungcheol slinging his arm over the man's shoulder, clapping his hand tight against his lips. Minghao continued his muffled rant, even with Seungcheol attempting to smother him with his palm.

The older gave a nervous laugh, his eyes trailing the ground. Jeonghan only chuckled, both flattered and amused. “Let’s head inside, shall we?” Seungcheol suggested, clearly wanting to escape the situation as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

 

The Prep station was an underground facilitation located beneath the heart of Fantasyland – a modest but adequate room lined with a dozen glossy dressing tables. Actors and actresses scurried from the mirrors to the changing booths, adorning fruitful colours about their clothes. Plump gowns and sleek silken suits whipped up and down the station with brisk urgency. The pungent stench of hairspray and women’s perfume tainted the air, creating a sickeningly sweet concoction of chemicals. The bustling performers chattered amongst themselves, all too preoccupied with dolling themselves up before their shifts.

Jeonghan sat in front of his designated dressing table, attempting to drown his anxiety in bb cream and setting powder. The faint chime of fairground music rumbling through the roof did nothing to calm his nerves. Having already changed into his costume, all he could do now was wait for his name to be called. He tried to ignore the nausea broiling in the pit of his stomach, focusing instead on fixing himself up.

“Jeonghan-ah,” Seokmin said half-heartedly from the table beside him. “Your makeup’s cute.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “Thanks.”

“You know you’re not supposed to look prettier than your Princess, right?”

He rolled his eyes as a circle of chuckles passed through his colleagues. “Can’t help it if I’m gorgeous,” he muttered, plucking an eyebrow pencil from the dresser. Seokmin laughed, tidying up his swept-back hair. He looked rather fetching in his Flynn Rider attire, with his broad blue vest and heavy leather boots. Jeonghan couldn’t help but snicker as the younger began practicing his _‘smoulder’_ in the mirror.

Seungcheol emerged from one of the changing booths, fiddling with the collar of his loose white shirt. His waist sported a slim red belt, pairing nicely with the blue slacks and black boots. His smooth charcoal hair, though slightly unkempt, seemed to frame his charming features perfectly. Jeonghan spared him a quick glance, trying his hardest not to stare. Though, it was proving rather difficult with Seungcheol looking so effortlessly handsome.

“No suit?” Jeonghan asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Seungcheol joined him by the dressing table, his gaze looming.

The older leant against the counter, cocking his head. “Nope, I’m at Epcot today. Gotta’ keep it casual.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, shrugging his shoulders. “You look better in a suit.”

Seungcheol snickered. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He moved his hand to ghost over Jeonghan’s sharp jawline, his warm fingertips turning the younger’s head to look him in the eye. A gentle smile pulled at his lips. “You look beautiful.” Jeonghan tugged his lip between his teeth, his heart stuttering as Seungcheol brushed his thumb over his cheek. “They’re gonna’ love you.”

The younger’s eyes fluttered to the ground, trying not to smile as he turned his head away with a gentle scoff. “Alright, alright, just don’t mess up my damn makeup. I worked hard on this.”  Seungcheol only grinned in response, his warm and comforting hand massaging fondly at the back of Jeonghan’s neck.

“Hey…” Seungcheol mumbled, hesitation in his tone. “I…” He cleared his throat, retracting himself to cross his arms over his chest. Tentativeness was a rare, yet endearing, property of Seungcheol’s persona. Jeonghan would be lying if he said he didn’t thoroughly adore it. “The management team has decided to give Prince Eric and Ariel a spot on the _‘Paint the Night Parade’_. Which means I’ll be taking part in my first ever march tonight.”

Jeonghan’s jaw dropped open for a moment, surprised yet impressed. “Seriously? So you’re getting a float?” Seungcheol nodded. “Damn… Lucky bastard,” Jeonghan teased. The older broke into a soft chuckle. “Well, congratulations and all.”

Seungcheol hummed, a slight stiffness still present in his shoulders. “You know, I was hoping that, maybe… you’d come and see the Parade this evening. I just– I mean… I’d feel better knowing you were there.” He swallowed deeply, an action Jeonghan found vaguely amusing.

Jeonghan cocked his brow. “You think I’m gonna’ say _no_?”

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t hold it against you. It’s a weekday, after all. Don’t want you to be tired for work in the morning.” He scratched the back of his neck with a stifled sigh. “I just wanted to ask you because… well, it’d mean a lot to me if you could be there.”

Jeonghan’s heart fluttered with warmth. Cheesy cordiality aside – it felt nice to be wanted. “Well, if it’s really that important to you, then I’d love to go.” The older smiled affably, a soft and genuine expression of thanks.

A few minutes passed by before one of the Entertainment managers called, “Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Gaston, and Belle to Fantasyland entrance 6, pronto!”

Jeonghan felt his body grow rigid, his nerves running from his stomach to his chest. This was it.

“Good luck, Princess,” Seungcheol teased in his usual uplifting tone. “Don’t forget to smile.”

* * *

 

“Hiya! My name’s Lisa,” the blonde-haired beauty had introduced over the scuffling crowd just beyond the door. “It’s nice to meet you!” Jeonghan stood beside her as they waited by the entrance, shaking her hand with a polite bow.

His eyes glossed over her honey-golden locks with a twinge of jealousy. Frankly, he’d kill to have long luscious hair like hers. Alas, it wasn’t permitted for Princes to have hair exceeding shoulder-length. Still, a boy can dream.

Lisa was undoubtedly stunning, dressed in Aurora’s classic pink ball gown. The rosy satin and icing-sugar lace upon her dress complemented the cotton-candy glow of her cheeks. Jeonghan thought that perhaps if he weren’t so staggeringly gay, he might have found her attractive. “My name’s Jeonghan,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” she admitted, a giggle fluttering from her lips. “The others told me you were starting work today. Welcome to our Royal family!”

He snickered lowly. “Thanks.” At least she was a friendly one. The worst thing he could think of was being stuck with a pompous bitch for the next two years.

Their Character Attendant was quick to check their hair and makeup, before giving them both the thumbs up to head into the park. Jeonghan took a quivering breath, his blood pounding away in his ears. It’d all been leading up to this. He barely noticed when Lisa took hold of his arm, his mind drifting to the merry music tumbling through the park. He did as he’d been taught – perfecting his posture, keeping his back straight and his head held high.

_Don’t forget to smile._

The door was heaved open. A rush of warm sunlight flooded his vision, painting the fairground in a drizzle of golden honey. A sweet scent of cotton-candy and freshly baked waffles engulfed the air, wafting from the food stalls and shop windows. The merry-go-round chimed joyously before Belle and Beast’s glimmering castle – nowhere near as grand as Cinderella’s down on Main Street, but enchanting nonetheless.

“Look, Mommy! Look!”

As his vision began to clear, Jeonghan spotted the hundreds of visitors – men and women, old and young – stopping by at the sight of them, smiling behind their cameras. Children with balloons around their wrists pointed and giggled with pure delight. Lisa waved cheerfully as their Character Attendant ushered them through the crowds, her pearly teeth gleaming with a charismatic grin.

After a moment to adjust, Jeonghan was able to compose himself, smiling brightly all the while offering his elbow for Lisa to cling to – as every honourable Prince should. He walked with pride as though he truly were a man of Royalty, nodding politely whenever someone waved his way. Most of the children were more marvelled by Lisa than himself, which was to be expected. Though, he did receive the off-handed “Love you Phillip!” from a young woman vlogging on her phone.

“Well I don’t blame you,” he replied, earning a round of chuckles from those who heard. Even Lisa hid a small giggle behind the tips of her fingers.

They arrived at Princess Fairytale Hall – the designated meet-and-greet point for almost all Disney Royals. A queue had already begun to snake its way around the sugar-coated building, families waiting patiently just to see them. The Character Attendant showed them in through the back entrance, pulling aside crimson drapes and velvet curtains to let them in.

After weaving through a set of hallways, trying not to get sick of the songbird and summer breeze ambiance playing in the background, the duo arrived in their elected greeting booth. It was a lavish dome lined with golden lace and rose-red curtains. At the front of the room was a young woman sat behind a camera tripod – no doubt to take photos for the guests.

“You ready?” Lisa asked, straightening her tiara before helping Jeonghan smooth the creases from the front of his shirt. He pulled his shoulders back, rolling his neck before nodding.

The visitors were brought in one by one, greeting the two with wide grins and open arms. The children beamed with life and spirit. Some of them talked a mile a minute, asking a thousand nonsensical questions beneath a single breath. Others posed bashfully for the photo before hiding behind their mother’s legs – leaving with a timid blush upon their cheeks.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan was finding it rather easy to embody the charismatic charm of his character. Perhaps it was seeing the children’s wholesome smiles, or hearing their innocent laughter that filled him with resolve. The young looked up to them with eyes of admiration, gleaming with delight. Most of them had waited for hours just for the chance to see them. Playing his part was the least he could do.

It had been about three hours of meet-and-greets before Jeonghan noticed his lips and cheeks beginning to cramp up from all the smiling. An iron stiffness had formed in the small of his back, sending dull aches up the length of his spine. Apparently, the Prince’s posture had its own side-effects.

Jeonghan continued to grin, hug, and entertain as best he could, gritting his teeth through his ever-growing exhaustion. Even as the guests started to notice his fatigue, he played it off as a jousting injury – to which they all laughed.

Just as the meetings were about to draw to a close, the Character Attendant called, “One last visit before rap-up.”

A little girl dressed in a mini Cinderella gown, her hairless head peppered with shimmering flakes of glitter, was ushered into the room. Her pallid skin and scrawny frame couldn’t hide the spirited glow upon her cheeks. She clung to her guardian’s hand, a nervous smile adorning her tiny face. Jeonghan felt his heart begin to swell.

“Well, hello there!” Lisa chimed, kneeling down to the ground so as not to scare her. Jeonghan did the same, his expression brightening. “And what might your name be?” The little girl, too shy to answer, began plucking at the hem of her dress, blushing down at her shoes.

“This is Kia,” her guardian replied. “She’s from the Make-A-Wish association.”

“Princess Kia,” Jeonghan said, vigour returning to his voice. “What a pleasure it is to meet you. It seems we’ll have to inform Snow White of the _new_ fairest of them all.” Kia giggled sweetly, her puffy skirt swaying.

“I love your dress, sweetheart,” Lisa exclaimed, “it’s absolutely beautiful!”

“Dare I say it better than yours, Aurora,” Jeonghan added, earning a gentle laugh from the group. The Two Royals proceeded to dance with the tiny Princess, each taking one of her hands in their own. Despite her timid and quiet demeanour, the joyful smile spread across her cheeks filled Jeonghan with unsullied happiness. In her youthful gaze he saw a thousand dreams – such tender innocence that could never be replaced.

His own compassion surprised him. Never had he envisioned himself finding joy in the happiness of others. Yet, seeing Kia so content warmed his heart. When the time finally came for Kia to say goodbye, he knelt down once again and was greeted with a warm-hearted embrace – her short and lanky arms hugging tightly to his chest.

Never had he felt so honoured to be a Prince.


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so my work didn't save the last time I was writing, and one of the scenes in this chapter was unsalvagable :( You'll probably be able to tell where the scene was meant to be by the awkward time jump. I'm really sorry, I wanted to rewrite the scene before I posted, but I've got a really bad flu at the moment and am really not in the state to do so [ •́ ‸ •̀ ] ~ this also means that this chapter is a little shorter than usual...
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy what I managed to salvage. I'll do a proof-read once my flu is gone.

Jeonghan wasn’t used to seeing Disney World shrouded in darkness. Somehow, even beneath the late hours, it still managed to be a place of splendour. The Main Street glowed magnificently beneath the late night canvas, lined with strings of honeycomb fairy lights. Soft songs serenaded the stars peppered about the clear evening sky. The scent of cinnamon-dusted churros and sweetly spun candyfloss never left the air.

Families began to gather about the Main Street, sitting themselves down on either side of the road in preparation for the Night Parade. Jeonghan and Jihoon had arrived ridiculously early, having snagged themselves a wonderful spot just outside Cinderella’s Castle. They sat upon the curb, each helping themselves to a bag of popcorn while they waited for the Parade to start.

“Surprised you actually wanted to come here,” Jihoon muttered behind a mouthful of popcorn. “Didn’t think you liked Parades.”

“Well,” Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with his phone. “It’s Seungcheol’s first show, and I promised I’d come to see him.”

Jihoon hummed lowly in thought. “Speaking of, what’s the deal with you and ‘Cheol?” 

Jeonghan tensed, pretending to scroll through his Facebook feed. “What deal?” He could practically feel Jihoon’s stale eyes searing into his flesh. An audible scoff confirmed as such. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” Jihoon provoked. 

“Judging me.” 

“We’re just curious.” 

Jeonghan blinked his eyes. “ _We_?”

Jihoon pulled a playful smile. “Well…” Jeonghan huffed stiffly, not quite having the patience to deal with him at the moment. “Some of us might have made a _tiny_ wager a few days back.”

“Wager?” Jeonghan echoed. “You made a bet on my relationship?” 

“So you _are_ dating?” 

“Wha--” A noise of frustration akin to a suffocated groan left his throat. He clenched his jaw to remind himself not to swear, heeding the tiny children scattered about the park. “No, I just--” 

“So you’re not?”

“Oh my god, _please_ just shut up,” Jeonghan pleaded, hunching over his bag of popcorn as though to climb inside and escape this conversation. He wasn’t about to tell Jihoon about their relationship – if it could even be classified as one. Heck, they weren’t even official yet. Truth be told, his feelings for Seungcheol were something beyond his own comprehension. The man’s very presence made Jeonghan feel unreasonably nervous – like his chest was tightening beneath his handsome gaze. Even the thought of him caused an unforeseen warmth beneath his skin. Exhausting to say the least.

“Well,” Jihoon mumbled, “if you guys aren’t together, then would you mind hurrying up just a little? I’ve got a lot of money riding on this.”

Jeonghan scoffed bitterly. “Sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Apology accepted.” Jeonghan gave the younger a swift punch to the shoulder, the two of them laughing softly despite themselves.

A few minutes passed before the music about the theme park began to simmer down, the lights dimming to a warm golden hue. The speakers gave a timid buzz before a young woman’s voice echoed through the street.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls; there has been a slight delay to the Parade due to a minor technical difficulty. We humbly ask for your patience while our team goes about fixing the problem. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”_

A low rumble of complaints began to seethe from the crowds. Jihoon hummed to himself. “That’s… odd.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brow. “Is it?”

“Parade’s already running late. The tech team don’t usually announce the mishaps; they just try to work around them.” A frown pulled at Jihoon’s lips. “Probably means they’re dealing with a bigger problem.”

Jeonghan chewed at his bottom lip, feeling somewhat anxious. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps because he knew how important this was to Seungcheol. After all, it _was_ the man’s first ever Parade. If anything bad were to happen, it might leave a lasting scar on his memories as a Disney actor. Jeonghan knew it foolish to worry about something so out of his control, yet his thoughts continued to delve.

“Maybe we should see what’s going on,” Jeonghan suggested tentatively.

Jihoon sighed, checking the face of his watch. “Guess it couldn’t hurt. Come on, I know where the Float prep station is.”

* * *

 The floats were waiting in a grand corrugated hallway, lit only by hanging butter-yellow light bulbs. A dozen technical specialists dressed in black dashed about the building in a frenzy, hauling crates of cables up and down the station. Everything for the Parade seemed in top order; the actors glistened in their glitter-peppered costumes, while golden fairy lights and neon strips painted their floats with glowing colour.

However, there was one float that still appeared as dull as the shadows lining the walls. The lights and props all seemed in working order, yet they weren’t turned on.

Jeonghan spotted Seungcheol beside the lifeless float, pacing slowly with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a suit of shimmering pearl, similar to the one he wore in the Magic Kingdom only dusted with silver glitter and crafted from a finer silk. His makeup brought out his strong chiselled features, his hair spotlessly swept and pristine. Yet, despite his immaculate Princely exterior, he wore a stony expression that Jeonghan had never seen before. His eyes traced the ground, glossed with worry. It didn’t quite suit his charming face.

Jeonghan approached him with a look of concern. “Hey.”

Seungcheol halted his pacing, turning to face him. His scowl softened to a weak smile. “Jeonghan.” He walked towards him, his hands finding their way to Jeonghan’s shoulders. “What are you doing in here?”

“We heard the announcement,” he said. “I was… worried.”

Seungcheol greeted him with smiling eyes, clearly flattered. “You’re turning into quite the softie, aren’t you?”

Jeonghan scoffed, his face heating up. “Don’t make me slap you.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Seungcheol teased, earning himself that hit to the shoulder. Despite his irritation, Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile softly, seeing as his Prince Charming was back to his usual self.

“So… you gonna’ tell me what the hold-up is?” he asked.

A fatigued sigh left Seungcheol’s lips. “Well, long story short, looks like I won’t be performing tonight.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brow. “What? Why not?”

“Ariel’s actress dropped out last minute. She had a family emergency.” Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes growing weary once more. “By the time we found out, it was already too late to call a replacement. Can’t have a Prince without his Princess, you know?”

Jeonghan’s heart grew heavy. “’Cheol, I’m so sorry. That… that sucks.”

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders, idly brushing a strand of Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear. His eyes, though troubled, were full of affection and fondness. “There’s always next time.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a vaguely familiar face. Jeonghan recognised him as Wonwoo, the guy Mingyu was so conspicuously fond of. He appeared out of nowhere, his black shirt and jeans masking most of his frame. He stood beside them, clinging a clipboard to his chest. “Seungcheol, I just spoke to Head of technical enquiries and–” His eyes momentarily cut towards Jeonghan. “Who’s this?”

Seungcheol cleared his throat, placing a hand to the small of Jeonghan’s back. “Jeonghan this is Wonwoo. He’s one of the tech staff here. Wonwoo, this is Jeonghan. He’s my…uh…” His words fizzled in his throat, his jaw shifting nervously. Jeonghan’s skin began to flush, his heart trembling. “W-what was that you were saying about the head of tech?”

Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered as he glanced back and forth between the two. For a moment, he simply stared at Jeonghan, scanning him from top to bottom with a tightly knit brow. Then, his expression lit up. “Jeonghan was it? Do you work here?” Jeonghan nodded in response. “How tall are you?”

His eyes widened. “I don’t--”

“Do you know your waist size?” Wonwoo added.

Jeonghan caught on within the blink of an eye, his jaw slowly falling open. “Wait… you don’t seriously want me to--”

“The Head of tech told me that if we can find a replacement within the next hour, we can proceed with the Parade. If not, she wants us to dismantle the Mermaid float.” Wonwoo sighed through his nostrils, tilting his head. “You’re a little tall, and we’ll need a wig, but otherwise you’re perfect.”

Jeonghan found himself speechless – completely overwhelmed. Ariel. They wanted him to step in for Ariel. His emotions were caught between flattered and horrified. He tried to form a coherent sentence, resulting in a series of uncoordinated sputters.

“Hold on a second,” Seungcheol said firmly. “Wonwoo, this is ridiculous. You can’t ask him to do this, he’s…”

“What?” Wonwoo said, arching a brow. “A guy?”

“I was going to say unprepared,” Seungcheol corrected. “He’s never even run Parade protocol.”

Empty thoughts flooded Jeonghan's mind, most of them consisting of _how_ and _why_ he was seriously considering this. Was the humiliation of being a Disney Prince not enough? Had he not already proven himself to be a lesser being of society – so much so that the only job he could acquire was working at a damn theme park? Or was it, in fact, because deep down he knew this wasn't about _himself_ anymore. Truthfully, he knew how important this was to Seungcheol. Despite how little the man conveyed it, he could sense his disappointment. Jeonghan knew himself to be a selfish person, but not even he could choose pride over Seungcheol's happiness.

Jeonghan swallowed, regaining his composure before tugging at Seungcheol’s sleeve. “But you’ll be there, won’t you?”

Seungcheol looked him in the eye, stunned to silence. He stuttered for a moment, trying to find his words. “What'd you mean?"

"You'll be there to make sure I follow protocol."

"I… well, of course, but--”

“Then I’ll do it.”

The older’s mouth fell open, to which Jeonghan simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. The idea of wearing a dress was mortifying – but frankly, Seungcheol was more important. Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. “Everyone, we’ve got our replacement!” he yelled. “All cast on standby, get ready to go! Parade starts in thirty minutes!”

* * *

 Seungcheol was pacing again, but not for the reasons he’d expected.

Jeonghan had been dragged away by the costume and makeup crew – readying him for the Parade. There was no doubt in Seungcheol’s mind that he would make a beautiful Ariel. Despite Jeonghan’s masculine features, there was an air of elegance about him – a graceful charm that even most women could not perfect. It had captivated Seungcheol from the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

He stopped his pacing momentarily to fix the collar of his suit jacket, trying to ignore the erratic drumming of his heart. He could no longer distinguish his worries from his excitement. He’d waited for this moment for so long, and now he was able to share it with someone he truly cared about. He felt guilty – selfish even. Nevertheless, he smiled knowing that Jeonghan was doing this for him.

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon said. The man flinched in surprise, turning on his heels to face him. Jihoon was busy working through a bag of popcorn (it seemed Jeonghan’s snacking habits were rubbing off on him.)

“Christ, you scared me.”

Jihoon smirked, pleasantly amused. “Nervous?”

Seungcheol’s chest heaved, a sigh leaving his lips. “You could say that.”

“Don’t worry yourself too much. Parades are supposed to be fun.”

He smiled, appreciating the words of encouragement.

Jihoon’s attention was drawn away by a pair of approaching figures, his brow raising. “Speaking of fun, look who’s back.”

Seungcheol turned his head over his shoulder, his mind drawing a soft blank at the sight. Jeonghan was making his way over, a seamstress fiddling with his sleeves as he walked. Long locks of deep red hair cascaded down his narrow shoulders in softly styled waves – framing his face perfectly. The turquoise ball gown hugged his slender frame, the skirt cascading elegantly to the floor.

Beneath Jeonghan’s glowing sheen of makeup was a soft rosy blush. He didn’t look up at Seungcheol, even as he moved to stand beside him. The seamstress finally finished with the hem of his skirt, scurrying off to some other part of the hall.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Jihoon said, slowly edging away from the others. “Good luck out there you guys.”

Seungcheol was barely able to acknowledge his departure, all too distracted by Jeonghan’s captivating beauty. He swallowed lowly, his throat growing dry. Jeonghan was stunning; soft and elegant. He wasn’t perfect, of course. He lacked the natural mannerisms of a feminine Princess – yet Seungcheol could have sworn his beauty to be incomparable.

Jeonghan cleared his throat, his eyes trailing the floor. “Stop staring,” he mumbled. “This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Seungcheol, still caught in his daze, gingerly grazed his hand over Jeonghan’s neck. “Sorry, I just…” His fingers naturally found their way to Jeonghan’s jaw, tracing his warm skin. “You’re just so gorgeous.”

Jeonghan’s breath hitched, his eyes fluttering. “Don’t take the piss.”

“I’m serious.” Seungcheol placed a hand upon Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him towards him. He remembered the first time they’d danced together; how perfectly they seemed to fit beside one another. It felt right. Truthfully, Seungcheol had never experienced such affection for another man – and at this moment it was clear to him just how much Jeonghan meant to him. “Hannie, look at me.”

Jeonghan hesitated before bringing his eyes to meet his. Seungcheol held him in his gaze for a moment longer, before placing a tender kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. It was short, soft, and sweet – filling Seungcheol’s entire body with warmth. Jeonghan’s hands were at his chest, slender fingers clinging to his jacket as though he were afraid he’d disappear.

Beneath the haze of mutual tenderness, Seungcheol heard one of the tech staff bellow through the hall, “Characters to your Floats, pronto! We’re on in five!”

Seungcheol gently pulled himself away, smiling. He straightened his back and graciously offered Jeonghan his arm. “Am I still not allowed to call you Princess?”

Jeonghan scoffed, taking hold of Seungcheol’s elbow. “Complaints never stopped you before.”

* * *

Jeonghan first caught himself humming _‘Tale as Old as Time’_ whilst he was at Seungcheol’s apartment. He’d been minding his own business, spreading a generous layer of strawberry jam across some semi-burnt toast, when he finally realised what the song lingering inside his head was. God fucking dammit.

“I heard that,” Seungcheol chimed triumphantly from the living room.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, burying his teeth into the skin of his toast. He grumbled through his mouthful, “It’s your damn fault,” recounting the countless times Seungcheol had insisted on playing the _‘Beauty and The Beast’_ soundtrack in the car.

He’d gotten about two bites into his half-assed breakfast before he felt a familiar embrace against his back, broad arms wrapping fondly about his shoulders. Jeonghan blushed as Seungcheol nuzzled fondly at his neck, placing warm kisses upon his nape. How could someone with such a strong, toned figure be so soft to the touch? Everything from his gentle breath against Jeonghan’s skin, to his tender arms holding him with such care and affection.

“Hannie,” Seungcheol mumbled against his skin. “I got a bit of a problem.”

Jeonghan arched a sceptical brow, taking a hefty bite from his toast. “I’m not wearing a dress again.”

Seungcheol snickered, resting his chin upon the younger’s shoulder. “Not that. It’s about us.”

Jeonghan swallowed his toast dryly, placing the remaining slice on the countertop. “Us?” Seungcheol hummed in response. Jeonghan couldn’t help but wonder if the other could feel his heartbeat slowly elevating in his chest. “…What about us?”

Seungcheol’s sighed softly, somehow pulling Jeonghan even closer. He spoke lowly in his warm and mellow tone, every word filled with earnest. “I realised that...I just can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else but me anymore.”

Jeonghan’s heart lurched, his breath catching in his throat.

Seungcheol inhaled deeply, sounding almost embarrassed. “I know we agreed to take it easy, but…” His gentle arms seemed to tighten ever so slightly around Jeonghan. “I don’t think I’ve ever liked someone as much as I like you.”

Jeonghan felt himself begin to melt. Heat began to fill his chest, running from his ribs to his spine where his body met with Seungcheol’s. “‘Cheol…”

“Jeonghan, I want you to be my boyfriend,” Seungcheol said, his husky voice barely above a whisper. “I want you to be mine for as long as you’ll put up with me.”

Jeonghan turned in Seungcheol’s arms until he was facing him, their eyes meeting in the soft space between them. Jeonghan gingerly cupped the older’s cheek, feeling the wonderful warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips. So this wasn’t a dream. Seungcheol, his handsome Prince Charming, was as real as ever.

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol closer by the collar of his shirt, closing what little distance there was between them – sealed with a kiss that marked the beginning of the rest of their lives. The rest of their fairy tale.

“Let’s not tell Jihoon about this,” Jeonghan mumbled against Seungcheol’s lips, the two of them laughing beneath their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, I'm sorry for the missing scene (๑•﹏•) 
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter ~ (>ε < )  
> (also Oh My! was lit :P )


	6. I'm sure I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because I'm still ill (シ_ _)シ
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

“Sign my book please!” the little girl exclaimed, jumping up and down beside Jeonghan with a wide grin pulled across her tiny cheeks.

Jeonghan gave an overstated gasp, kneeling down beside her with a pleasant smile. “But of course, I’d be honoured to, Princess.” The giggling child handed him her autograph book, rocking playfully on her heels. Jeonghan flipped through with the tip of his finger, stopping when he came to a clean page.

Over the past few weeks, Jeonghan had been doing solo-rounds throughout the Magic Kingdom while Lisa greeted the queuing guests at Princess Fairytale Hall. Despite the excruciating heat, and the constant crowd that seemed to swarm about his presence, Jeonghan was enjoying himself.

He began writing his character’s name at the top of the page – the cursive lettering almost reflexive after signing ‘Prince Phillip’ so many times in one day. It was only when an all too familiar voice beckoned over his shoulder that his hand suddenly stilled.

“Afternoon, Phillip,” Seungcheol said from a few yards behind him, heavy footsteps complementing his mellow tone.

Jeonghan scoffed, smiling down at the floor before finishing the rest of his character's signature. “Don’t talk to me, Eric – I’m busy.” He handed the book back to the little girl, happy to see her grinning with delight.

“Now that’s no way to greet an old friend, Your Highness,” Seungcheol said, now standing directly behind him.

The crowd about them began to chuckle as the older continued his relentless pestering. Jeonghan shook his head, his smile never faltering. “Forgive me, Princess, while I teach the fool some manners.”

The girl laughed as Jeonghan took to his feet, turning on his heels to face Seungcheol. The older was looking at him in his usual princely manner with his hands pulled behind his back, masking a smug expression with a charming grin. “Shouldn’t you be off drowning in the middle of the sea?”

The older sighed melodramatically, his chest puffing. “Honestly, that was _one_ time.” Jeonghan laughed, rather liking the way Seungcheol seemed to glow beneath the sun’s golden glaze. Since when was it okay for his boyfriend to be so adorable at work? “Actually I came to inform you that our shift is almost over.” A disheartened noise passed through the surrounding crowd. Jeonghan gave a soft pout. “Apologies everyone, but I’ll be stealing your wonderful Prince Phillip away for now. Feel free to come and see him off at the entrance.”  

With that, Seungcheol was already tugging Jeonghan away by his shoulder, escorting him back through the park. Jeonghan waved goodbye to some of his newly-found fans, whilst others continued to follow them even as they left. “You’re unusually friendly today, Eric,” Jeonghan commented.

The two princes walked side by side, earning a large number of excited glances from passing guests. “Well, I’d be friendly more often, but I don’t think our wives would approve.” Jeonghan hid a laugh behind his hand, trying his best not to break character.

They arrived back at the backstage doors, the both of them waving goodbye to the adoring guests before disappearing behind the wall. The minute the doors were closed behind them, Seungcheol managed to sneak his arm around Jeonghan’s slender waist, catching him in his warm and welcoming grasp.

“Am I allowed to kiss you now?” Seungcheol asked, smiling playfully.

Jeonghan scoffed. “Can’t you at least wait until we get back to the dressing rooms?”

Seungcheol pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. “Don’t shame me. It’s your fault for being so beautiful. I can barely take my eyes off you.”

Jeonghan felt his face begin to flush. God, could this guy stop being so perfect for just one damn second? He turned to face his unreasonably adorable boyfriend, sighing softly before placing a short kiss to his cheek. As he tried to pull away, Seungcheol wrapped his strong arms around Jeonghan’s lean torso, ensnaring him in a warm embrace while he proceeded to pepper the younger’s face with soft kisses.

As much as Jeonghan _wanted_ to be mad, the best he could do was laugh.

Seungcheol placed a final peck upon the tip of Jeonghan’s nose, grinning proudly.The younger gave him a light shove to the shoulder, pushing him away with a playful smile. “Satisfied?”

“Yup.” Seungcheol’s abrasive cockiness earned him a swat to the side of his stomach. He winced, though the smile failed to leave his expression. As the two made their way back to the Prep Station to get out of costume, Jeonghan slipped his hand into Seungcheol’s loving palm, intertwining their fingertips.

* * *

Seungcheol knew he could be a little needy sometimes.

His desire for affection was, in its own way, a gift and a curse. On the one hand, his requisite resulted in him being a bit of a hopeless romantic ­­­­– flirting coming almost naturally to him. His charming charisma had served him well for many years.

On the other hand, it also meant that his fondness for those he cared about was in a constant state of excess. It was never the getting into relationships that was problematic – it was staying in them. All of his previous partners had found his romantic pursuits rather tiring, and quite frankly overbearing. They could only put up with him for so long, often feeling suffocated for the majority of the short-lived relationship.

Nevertheless, Seungcheol never gave up on finding his one true love. As painfully cheesy as it sounded, he hated the idea of having no one to share the rest of his life with. And of course, by some miracle, the universe sent him his wonderful Jeonghan. Sweet, yet sophisticated. Stubborn, yet warm-hearted. The perfect Prince he never knew he needed. And with his new-found affections came a couple hundred doubts. What if he ended up ruining this relationship, as he had done so many times before. He'd known for a while now that Jeonghan was different – he was special to him. Someone he couldn't afford to lose.

Seungcheol found himself sulking over these unnecessary thoughts while on a dinner date. He’d booked them a table at a local restaurant; one that ought to be out of his budget all things considered. And, of course, Jeonghan was looking particularly stunning that evening – not that he wasn’t always.

The younger seemed to notice Seungcheol’s sporadic spacing out and finally opened his mouth. “Alright, what’s going on with you?”

“Hm? Oh, um…” Seungcheol blinked his eyes, pulling himself out of his head. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Jeonghan cocked an unimpressed brow, kicking the older in the shin from underneath the table. Seungcheol gave a surprised _‘ouch’_ , shifting in his seat. “Passive aggression’s my thing, asshole. If you’ve got something to say, say it.” The younger crossed his arms over his chest, a gentle scowl upon his face. “Look, if something’s bothering you, you can tell me.”

Despite his low mood, and the blossoming ache in his right leg, Seungcheol found himself baring a soft smile. Jeonghan was a sweetheart, even when he pretended not to be. “I don’t want to worry you,” Seungcheol admitted.

“Well you’re _worrying_ me now,” Jeonghan huffed, his frown deepening to an unintentionally adorable pout. The older’s heart melted in his chest. “Spit it out, ‘Cheol. I mean it.”

Seungcheol played his words over in his head, not wanting to upset Jeonghan in any way. It wasn’t worth hurting their relationship over his stupid insecurities. “I just… I like you a lot, Jeonghan.” He inhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. “I'm clingy, I get that. But I don’t want that to scare you off. I know I can be a lot sometimes.” 

Jeonghan stared at him for a moment, eying him with deep despondency. Seungcheol wasn’t afraid to hear what he had to say. The only thing he feared was losing him. “’Cheol,” the younger said, leaning his elbows against the table top, “I’m not gonna’ sit here and tell you that you don’t overwhelm me, because you do.” He shrugged his shoulders, a faint rose tinting his skin. “You're always so persistent. Intense, I guess. Sometimes it’s… kind of hard to breathe around you.”

Seungcheol stiffened, a heavy breath leaving his chest.

“But it’s a part of you that I love.” Jeonghan cast his eyes down towards the table top, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “I always feel kind of nervous around you because I… well, I care about you.” Jeonghan was blushing furiously at this point, far too embarrassed to meet the older’s gaze. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re still annoying as hell. But, I guess I like you anyway.”

Seungcheol regarded him with all the affection in the world. His heart felt lighter than it had been when he had sat down – even if the worry still lingered in his chest. “Can I ask you something, Hannie?” Jeonghan nodded in response. “Do you see yourself ever... falling in love with me?”

The younger’s eyes fluttered, a familiar flustered expression playing upon his pretty face.

"Not now, of course," Seungcheol added, laughing at his own nerves. "Just, at some point down the line, _could_ you ever fall in love with me?"

Jeonghan swallowed, gingerly picking at the cuffs of his sleeves. “Well that's a weird fucking question." Seungcheol laughed, knowing it to be true. Nevertheless, he had to know. To give himself clarity. "But, I'm sure I will." 

The older smiled, a breath of relief escaping his lips. He reached across the table to take Jeonghan's hands in his own. They were surprisingly warm to the touch. "Well, in that case, I'll make it my next ambition."

Jeonghan arched a brow questioningly. "Ambition?"

"To make you fall in love with me, Princess," Seungcheol said with a pearly grin.

Jeonghan laughed, shaking his head. He met his gaze with a surprisingly tender smile. "If you say so, 'Cheol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! ~


	7. A beautiful evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, SORRY FOR LEAVING Y’ALL HANGING ;-; I recently had some bad physical health problems, and wasn’t able to update for a long time…
> 
> I want to be able to provide fluffy content that makes people feel good about life ^^ So I had to recover completely before even thinking about returning to ‘Just a Disney Thing’. My health is much better now, and I’m happy to get back into this little thingamajig :3 Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. let’s all try to ignore how much of a mess this fic is and just focus on getting it finished anyway… hahaha

Jeonghan knew he could be a little needy sometimes.

He was, by nature, a high maintenance human being – easily upset, easily provoked, and easily _annoyed._

Despite being fully aware of these fatal flaws, he managed to let them get the better of him. Especially on this particular afternoon, when he found Seungcheol spending a little too much time with a certain red-haired actress.

Jeonghan watched the two in the reflection of his dressing table mirror, eying them spitefully as they chatted by the changing rooms.

The logical side of Jeonghan’s brain was uttering a series of ambiguous responses to calm himself down; _“They’re just friends”_ , _“It’s their job”, “You’re overthinking things”_ – whereas the much louder, and considerably raunchier, side of his brain could only concoct, _“If that bitch touches Seungcheol’s bicep one more time I swear I’m gonna drop-kick her flat-ass to the next fucking century.”_

In hindsight, he wouldn’t have been so pissed off if the actress wasn’t so pretty. Of course Seungcheol would want to spend time with a gorgeous girl like her. She looked and sounded as sweet as the character she played; no doubt a wonderful woman to work with. The thought made Jeonghan feel physically ill.

“Han, can I borrow this?” Mingyu asked, plucking an eyebrow pencil from the top of his dresser. He was met with a cold silence. “…Jeonghan?”

“Ugh,” he said, his eyes unwavering as he caught the princess fiddling with the collar of Seungcheol’s shirt, giggling softly. Jeonghan’s sudden urge to break something was becoming very apparent. Even Mingyu seemed to notice his look of distaste.

“Um… Han?”

“Just take the damn pencil,” Jeonghan spat, crossing one leg over the other as he violently tugged a makeup wipe from its pouch. “Don’t get too attached to it, though. God knows, it’ll probably ditch your pathetic eyebrows for some cheaply plucked side-chick.”

Mingyu’s jaw lowered to speak, but his words failed him. He turned towards Seokmin, mouthing, _“Is he okay?”_

Seokmin grimaced, standing from his chair. “Hey, Jeonghan, what’d you say to coming over to my place after work today? Jihoon and I are hosting a movie marathon.”

“Is Seungcheol gonna’ be there?” Jeonghan muttered, scrubbing at his cheek with the makeup wipe until his skin flushed pink.

“Nope,” Seokmin replied. “He’s going to Rose’s birthday party.”

 _Rose. You mean Ariel?_ “Ugh.” Jeonghan tossed the wipe into the bin. Of course. Of fucking course. “Is there going to be alcohol?”

Seokmin cocked his head. “Uhm… no, but… we have ice cream?”

* * *

 

However, by some hideous coincidence, someone at the viewing made the fatal error of selecting _‘The Little Mermaid’_ as their movie of choice.

“ERIC, YOU MORON!” Jeonghan yelled, throwing Jihoon’s slipper at the television screen. He had his second tub of ice cream hugged to his chest, his body curled into a ball in the corner of the sofa. The last thirty minutes had been Jeonghan cussing out the protagonist, whilst simultaneously muttering, “Ariel, stop being so desperate,” and, “that boy’s way too cute for you.”

The group stared dejectedly at their distraught hyung, exchanging looks of concern. Mingyu had already google searched, _‘Is it possible to get drunk on dairy products’_ on his phone out of sheer terror.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, leaning his shoulder against Mingyu’s. “What’s up with him?” he whispered.

“Think he’s mad at Seungcheol,” he replied.

Wonwoo sipped silently on his Coca-Cola, watching as Jeonghan’s skin turned an obnoxious scarlet, his head practically fuming. “Maybe we should change the movie.” 

“I’ve got Beauty and the Beast,” Seokmin said.

Mingyu let out a guttural noise, his head lolling back. “Please, lord, no. I’m actually going to vomit.”

As the movie droned on, Jeonghan gradually fell silent. The ice cream had left his body freezing, and completely numb. It didn’t help that his thoughts were now trailing off on their own. _Was Seungcheol bored of him?_ Had he gotten tired of his constant complaints and tedious maintenance? He wouldn't be the first to walk away. 

Jeonghan’s grip around the ice cream tub tightened. He’d always thought Seungcheol to be far too good for him. After all, the man was a complete gentleman. Kind. Compassionate. Full of love and affection that seemed all too pure to be justified. It was the prime reason why Jeonghan had fallen for him in the first place. Somehow, between the cheesy courtmanship, and fanciful meetings, Seungcheol had become his living fantasy.

Was it so unbelievable that Seungcheol would find someone better? Isn't that what he deserved?

Jeonghan found himself wondering further and further from reality. _Please don’t choose her over me..._

* * *

 

“I used to walk by this street every day to get to work,” Seungcheol said. “Before I had a car, that is.”

“Right…”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked home in quiet company as the hours of the evening passed by. The two of them had taken the late-shift, meaning the sun had already gone down by the time they’d left the park. Of course, Seungcheol hadn't seemed to mind. _“Any excuse to spend time with you,”_ was what he’d said.

They walked the empty street with their fingers interlocked; warm palms pressed together in quiet harmony. Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s hand give his own a playful squeeze.

“The sky looks beautiful tonight,” Seungcheol said softly. Jeonghan looked up towards the glistening stars peppered above their heads – shining like a thousand gems amidst the milky blue. Jeonghan hummed in agreement. “Not quite as beautiful as you, though.”

“Jesus Christ…” Jeonghan placed his palm to his eyes, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He really didn’t deserve this man… god, what the hell was he doing? Why would someone like Seungcheol waste their time on someone like him? Wouldn't he be for the better pursuing that Ariel girl? They certainly seemed to have chemistry... 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said, stopping by the side of the road. He placed a hand gently around the younger’s wrist, pulling it away from his face. Jeonghan felt a shudder as Seungcheol stared deep into his eyes – his gaze calm and benevolent. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird all week.”

Jeonghan spluttered, his words not following his thoughts. “I—uhm… it’s, I… I just--”

“Is this about Rose?”

“What? No,” Jeonghan said, a little too loud and a little too fast.

“Really?” Seungcheol asked sceptically. “Because Seokmin mentioned you… had a bit of a breakdown while watching _‘The Little Mermaid’_ last Friday.”

_That traitor._

Jeonghan laughed nervously, trying to pull his wrist from Seungcheol’s grasp. Unfortunately, his hand was surprisingly firm, his grip not budging an inch. “Oh, that—that was nothing. I was just… uhm…” Jeonghan tugged his lip between his teeth, grimacing at how stupid he sounded. His skin flushed pink with embarrassment. “Look – it really doesn’t matter. I’m over it. If you like her more than me, that’s just _fine_.”

  _God, what was he saying?_

“What?” Seungcheol's brow drew low. He pulled Jeonghan a step towards him. "What are you--"

“I mean, it makes sense, right?” Jeonghan muttered, no longer able to look his boyfriend in the eye as he spoke. “You guys get along so well together.” _Oh my god, idiot, just stop talking._ “And she’s _basically_ a Princess. Smart, kind, pretty – fuck, she’s perfect for you. Like me, but better, right?” Jeonghan felt a quiver in his voice and tried to laugh it off. “Maybe it’s because I’m a selfish asshole.... but... even just thinking about you being with her… it…”

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s tone turned husky, his hand moving to caress Jeonghan’s cheek. The younger shivered beneath his gentle touch. “You’re a fool if you think Rose could ever have a place inside my heart. She’s nothing compared to you _. You’re_ the one I need in my life.”

Jeonghan’s heart stuttered in his chest, his whole body growing warm as Seungcheol placed a kiss to his forehead.

“I don’t care if you think she’s perfect. She’s just an actress. Why would I be with her when I have my real Princess right in front of me?”

The older wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Tight enough for Jeonghan to forget his own insecurity.

“You’re mine,” Seungcheol said, his voice gentle enough to coax a flower into bloom. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. So long as we’re together, the rest of the world doesn’t matter.”

Right here, right now, Jeonghan was living his fantasy. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been an angel in another life. Surely, he must have done something good to deserve this man. His own Prince Charming.

Jeonghan basked in Seungcheol’s warmth for a moment longer, his hands pressed to his broad chest. _So perfect._ Smiling to himself, he said, “Call me Princess one more time, and I’ll actually stab you.”

Seungcheol chuckled, tone smooth as summer honey. “I don’t mind. Your swordsmanship’s pretty weak anyway.”

Jeonghan scolded him by beating his fist against the older’s chest, causing him to chuckle.

What a wonderful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little update :)
> 
> Also, in case I don't update before then, Merry Christmas!!! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday ^^


End file.
